School Years
by Meteors
Summary: They started from Grade One. Making memories and friends all the way to Year Twelve as their love blooms.


**School Years**

Grade One

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. Only OC's

* * *

_"Freak!"_

_"If you look into his eyes, you can get cursed."_

_"That pink hair, is he secretly a girl?"_

_"Look at that scarf he always wears, it's summer now!"_

_"He doesn't belong here."_

* * *

When you start school, there's always at least the outcast. While the cheerful children run around playing tag or hide-and-seek, there's just that one kid that shuts themselves away from the people and doesn't really socialize.

Natsu Dragneel was that kid.

Everyone always made fun of his hair because it was an odd color compared to everyone's natural colors. Pink. Or salmon, maybe rosy pink. Those slanty eyes tend to terrify some kids. He also had a scaly looking scarf that he wore, students always questioned him about it but Natsu gave them one look, scaring them off. They always spread rumors about him. Natsu didn't care what they thought though, his father always told him that to not always believe what others say or think about him.

Then there was the transfer kid.

Her beautiful silky golden locks that curl inwards to her neck. Those chocolate brown eyes that are filled of happiness and love. Her porcelain skin was soft just like a baby's skin. She wore a famous smile that just warmed up anyone's day. In just a millisecond, everyone admired her, wanted to be her friend. However, Natsu slightly growled. The one that steals attention away.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet everyone." Lucy bowed and smiled.

The teacher then ushered Lucy to go find a empty spot. Lucy's large eyes scanned the room and saw some hopeful faces but her eye got caught by the salmon pink hair that stood out. Lucy skipped towards the empty seat next to the boy and sat on the chair. Students groaned and sighed so they turned their attention to the teacher instead. Natsu looked at Lucy from the corner of his eyes.

_Why would she want to sit next to me?_ Was what left him pondering from first period to recess.

As the bell rang, everyone stood up abruptly and zoomed out of the classroom to go play. The teacher grabbed her notebooks and laptop, walking out of the classroom with her heels clicking with every step. When she was gone, the only ones still in was Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu stayed seated in his chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching the scenery outside and kids running around playing. Lucy on the other hand, observed him. She was curious about the boy who seemed lonely, she could see it in his eyes that he was longing for a friend. So Lucy decided to approach him. "Hi!" She greeted and waved.

Natsu turned his head around to face her grinning one. "Hn"

"..." Lucy sweatdropped. "Uhm, what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you Natsu! I'm Lu-" she was cut off when Natsu spoke.

"I know your name, now leave me alone." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lucy was taken back by his attitude and felt slightly hurt. But she won't give up so easily so she just smiled it off and went to walk out. Before walking out, Lucy yelled out. "Let's play together tomorrow, okay?"

And as soon as Lucy finished, she ran off leaving a stunned Natsu. He thought he scared her off for good but she just wore the smile when she came into this classroom. With a tint of pink on his cheeks, Natsu buried his face in his scarf as he watched Lucy play with some girls outside. Her giggling was like god sending an angel down to Earth to torture him.

Oh what did he do to deserve this kind of stuff.

* * *

The next day, when Lucy walked into class, everyone crowded around her like a flock of birds. She laughed and talked with them before glancing over to Natsu who sat in his usual spot in his usual pose. Lucy managed to escape the crowd of students and she walked up to Natsu, crouching down to the desks height and leaning onto it. Students watched anxiously and some panicked that their dear Lucy might get cursed by him.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled.

Natsu looked at her. "M-morning."

At least he said morning to her. "How are you?"

"Tired."

"Have a nice day?"

"..."

And now he's back to the silent type. Lucy pouted and stretched back up to her feet. Then she tugged a bit of Natsu's hair who was startled when she started tugging it. Natsu reacted and flinched back. "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to grab your attention."

"Well now you have it, what do you want?" He asked.

Lucy shuffled her feet a bit and fiddled with her fingers. "I just want to know...why are you making a wall between everyone in here?"

Natsu's eyes darkened and he turned away from Lucy. "I'm just an outcast. No one wants to be my friend and they don't want to play with me."

"Oh," Lucy felt guilty asking that question. "Well I'll be your friend then!"

Natsu was shocked, this girl, the bright cheerful girl that everyone loves wants to be friends with someone who has girlish hair color and eyes that can scare off a monster? He was going to reply but no words came out so he was just gaping like a goldfish. Lucy giggled at him and then grabbed his warm hands, dragging him. Natsu let her drag him to who knows where.

_But then, she could just be faking this. _Natsu thought sadly. Maybe it was all out of sympathy.

* * *

Lucy huffed and panted as she put her hand on the sturdy tree trunk. Natsu was just standing beside her and was staring at the enormous tree. It has different shades of green leaves rustling with the wind. The trunk was a beautiful acorn brown along with endless shadows that can darken a big city. Lucy finally caught her breath and grinned.

"This will be our secret spot from now on." She chirped.

The corner of Natsu's mouth tugged a small crooked smile. Lucy saw this and leaned into his face. "You smiled!"

"N-no I didn't!" Natsu covered his mouth so Lucy couldn't see.

She tried to tear his hand off from his mouth. Natsu had no choice but to dash off as Lucy chased him, yelling and shouting around. For the first time in life, Natsu felt what it was like to have a friend and what it was like to play tag, well, more like chasing. It all happened in just one day. Natsu laughed and then grinned from ear to ear. Lucy mimicked him and then they both played around the large tree. It was Natsu's turn to chase Lucy but with a stick that he used to stab a bug. Lucy was horrified and screamed, running off. Natsu chased after her and laughed maniacally, determined to make the stick touch Lucy.

A couple of days later, they always went to their secret spot and either play games, chat or even make lame corny jokes. Laughing all day and playing all day.

Natsu never felt happier to have met Lucy, the girl who changed his whole school life. Who taught him what was happiness and what it was like to have a friend.

And maybe just a bit.

A tiny bit.

He might be having a small crush on her.

"NATSU!"

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.

More will come later.


End file.
